What's wrong Spock?
by bond2012
Summary: Spock seems a little off. Both Jim and McCoy have noticed. It's time they got to the bottom of it... Rated T for a bit of McCoy's language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Firstly, I don't own Star Trek. This story is a little slow to start but it gets better I promise. I hope you enjoy it, please keep any reviews constructive and friendly. I welcome your suggestions and comments as long as they are pleasant and helpful. Enjoy bond2012 x

**Chapter 1: Falling and a Helping Hand**

Jim Kirk was nothing if not a good sport so he laughed with the rest of the bridge crew at his spectacular trip on his way out of the turbo-lift.

It had been mortifying. He had slept in and so was in rather a hurry. Arms laden with PADDs he had sped down the corridor to the turbo-lift and rushed inside. Muttering under his breath in frustration, he urged the lift onwards. Finally, after an agonising eternity during which his mind had taunted him with the image of Mr Spock's judging eyebrow and the helmsmen's tuts of disapproval at his lateness, the lift stopped at the bridge. He breathed a sigh of relief. Just in time…

Falsely believing that he was safe, he had proceeded to strut onto the bridge, puffed up with naïve cockiness at his small victory over time. It was this strut that placed his right foot inconveniently in front of his left and sent him tumbling to the floor; arms flailing, PADDs scattering and most embarrassingly, voice squealing like a young girl whose skirt had just been blown up in the wind, revealing, in all their glory, her underwear to her hysterical schoolmates.

His screech had caused the entire bridge crew to turn in time to see him sprawl onto the floor. Some of the elder crew members supressed their amusement with a snort but the younger helmsmen, Sulu and Chekov, laughed unashamedly. Their cackling caused Lieutenant Uhura to begin giggling and then for Mr Scott to chuckle good naturedly.

"Careful laddie!' he remarked "Ye'll cause yerself a nasty accident!" he said before stepping over the captain and into the turbo-lift.

Realising that there was no other way to save face, Kirk laughed with them. Pulling rank and ordering them into silence would make him look like a douche-bag and only encourage exaggerated rumours in the mess hall. However, pretending that it had never happened, accompanied by his now crimson cheeks would only make his embarrassment more obvious. So he laughed and avoided all eye contact with the one person he wished had not witnessed his stumble, the one silent member of the bridge, the last person he wanted to embarrass himself in front of…Mr Spock.

Jim pushed himself up onto his knees and laughed.

"Woops!" he grinned sloppily, "I guess that's what you get for drinking whisky before bed! A lazy start and jelly legs!" This sent another wave of chuckling through the crew and they began to turn back to their respective jobs, much to Jim's relief. When he knew no-one was watching, he put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He really hadn't needed that. Now his knees were stinging and his palms prickling uncomfortably from floor burns.

He pressed his hands into his eyes, admiring the tiny diamond stars that appeared in his vision. 'It's almost like looking at the view screen…' This thought jolted him back to reality and he opened his eyes to see a hand extended in front of his face.

It was a long-fingered, pale-skinned, elegant hand attached to a blue sleeve…Jim looked up to see Spock looking down at him. He raised an eyebrow when Jim continued to stare as if to say 'Do you want my help or are you just going to sit there looking at me all day?'

He smiled apologetically and took Spock's hand. Once he was standing, he dusted himself off (both physically and metaphorically) and thanked Spock, who nodded and bent down to start collecting up Jim's scattered PADDs. Jim joined him and soon his arms were laden once more.

"Thank you Mr Spock." He mumbled again, brushing the dust off his uniform pants.

"You are welcome sir." Spock replied, "I trust that you did not injure yourself?"

Jim blushed deeper, "No, no…I'm quite alright."

"That is pleasing to know." Spock replied.

Jim held Spock's gaze for a moment. It held a tint of amusement, something rarely seen in the Vulcan's eyes.

"Excuse me, Captain." Mr Spock said quietly. He turned and headed back to his station without a backwards glance.

Jim repressed a sigh and made his way to his chair, feeling less and less optimistic about the day ahead with every second that passed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Silence and Drums**

The rest of Jim's day passed in a blur of multiple signings, copious data sheets and a minor explosion in engineering which resulted in two mildly burned ensigns, a grumpy Mr Scott and a fresh pile of paper work.

"Where have the days gone where writing them in the accident book was enough?" Jim thought as he noted the extensive pile of paperwork before him.

Spock left around mid-morning to assist in engineering. He approached Jim's chair after a message came over the comm from a very stressed out ensign.

"Sir," the ensign had stuttered, "Mr Scot requests additional assistance." In the background the unmistakeable sound of tools being thrown around and almost unintelligible curses from Scotty were heard.

"I'll contact Lieutenant Davis and Peters and have them report to engineering as soon as they can."

"Thank you sir." The ensign sighed before the comm was suddenly cut off as the sound of a heavy metal object hitting a surface rang sharply over the frequency.

Jim rubbed his temples before contacting the lieutenants to have them assist in repairs. After the comm cut he leant back in his chair and closed his stinging eyes. A grand headache was beginning to form and it wasn't even lunch yet. He sighed miserably.

"Sir?" the low voice was soft, Jim looked up to see Spock, his brow knitted slightly conveying concern at such a subtle level that not many people would notice it.

"Yes Mr Spock?"

"Are you well?"

'He must've heard me sigh," Jim thought.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired Spock." Jim smiled unconvincingly. Spock wasn't easily fooled and raised an eyebrow to prove it.

"It may prove beneficial if I too report to engineering to lend my assistance."

Jim couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Oh…are you not busy here?"

"Mr Chekov is capable of taking control of my station until I return, we are currently experiencing no new readings. I will leave him with all the necessary recorded data from this area and-"

"Spock! Spock!" Jim interrupted, "It's fine, you can go."

"Thank you Captain."

"Don't work too hard though."

Spock nodded solemnly which made Jim chuckle lightly. He took life way to seriously. He watched his first officer and best friend leave in the turbo-lift feeling slightly empty.

The bridge was unaffected by Spock's absence, Chekov stood up and took the science station immediately and a new officer arrived to take over his old post. It wasn't silent, the click of buttons, whir of machinery and occasional buzz of the comm kept the room from silence, but nobody spoke.

Jim found himself daydreaming and glancing at the science station every so often only to feel disappointed at the glimmer of gold there, not blue…

Once or twice he stood up to wander around the bridge and look over the shoulders of his hard-working crew. Although none of them said anything, he could sense that he was annoying them but he kept up the patrol purely to stretch his legs.

He missed Spock. He was used to him being there. He was used to leaning casually on the back of his chair and peering over his shoulder only to receive a raised eyebrow or lecture about recent data as a punishment for his close proximity.

Jim returned to his chair feeling more miserable than before. He sighed as he slumped back down heavily. It felt as though this day would never end and he still had an hour before lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to my dad who thoughtfully brought me some tea in my Spiderman mug and a chocolate biscuit while I was writing it. Thanks Dad :) x

**Chapter 3- Fine Dining**

When lunchtime finally did arrive, Jim had to use all of his restraint not to leap out of his chair and run to the mess hall. He had been so bored that morning that the break was welcomed. He hurried to officer's mess and found the table he normally sat at occupied by Doctor McCoy.

"Afternoon Doctor." Jim beamed as he took the seat opposite him.

"Hello Jim." Bones replied dryly.

"Something wrong Bones?" Jim asked, leaning back in his chair, preparing himself for a long rant.

"That green blooded son of a-"

"Woah!" he interrupted, raising his hands as though in surrender. "What has Spock done this time?"

"I'll tell you what he's goddamn done! He's skipped his physical _again_ and I found out that he's pulling overtime in engineering." McCoy ranted, arms moving violently in support of his words.

"Bones, calm down!" Jim soothed, trying to quell his amusement, "He's fine!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that if he skips physicals? Jim, with his ridiculous Vulcan control, for all we know he could be suffering from severe under nourishment and exhaustion! Be honest, when was the last time you saw him eating? I don't want to hear of him passing out on the bridge."

Jim suddenly felt very guilty. He had been ignoring Spock's habits lately and letting him work as much as he liked. Spock liked to be busy, Jim had realised that early on in his command. He was a man who liked nothing better than sitting alone in a lab, working away. Jim had come to accept that but normally made sure that amidst his busy schedule, Spock did find time to eat and sleep. He hadn't been very attentive recently, if he was being honest, he was feeling a little low and had forgotten to keep a check on his first officer's day to day routine. Now he thought about it, Spock did seem a bit distracted these days…

"Well…I'm sure he's just…been busy…" Jim defended weakly. Bones snorted in derision.

"Jim. He thinks that he is indestructible! Even pointy-eared bastards have to eat to survive!"

"Bones calm down." the doctor had a point… "I will personally see to it that Spock eats lunch and turns up for his physical first thing tomorrow. Happy?"

"Not particularly." Bones grumbled, stabbing his fork into his half eaten meal.

Jim laughed and clapped the doctor on the shoulder before excusing himself from the table. His stomach was now protesting angrily at his delay in getting food so he made his way to the replicator, considering Bones' plight as he went.

The doctor was right. Spock worked too damned hard. He often went several days without sleep to help in the lab or engineering…or on the bridge…or even just to help Jim finish paperwork.

He always had an excuse: "Vulcan's require less sleep than a human" or "I will meditate before my shift which has the same effect as a human sleeping." But at the end of the day, Jim knew that those excuses were barely true. He only accepted them because he knew it made Spock happy to work.

And with regards to Spock's eating habits, Bones had a right to be concerned! The man rarely ate lunch, occasionally joined them for breakfast and it wasn't surprising if he didn't turn up for dinner. Jim scowled as his replicated chicken salad, coffee and doughnut appeared. He paused, staring dreamily at his food, an idea forming in his troubled mind.

McCoy had already eaten and was probably heading back to sickbay shortly…He had made up his mind. Food in hand, he marched over to the grumpy doctor.

"Bones, do you have the crew meal cards?"

McCoy frowned, "Of course, why'd you ask?"

"Can I have Spock's?"

"What are you planning Jim?"

"I'm keeping my promise. I'm making sure that he eats today."

Grudgingly McCoy handed over a small red card.

"He's under 'S' because only God knows how to spell his ridiculous forename…"

"Thanks Bones!" Jim grinned before scurrying off to choose Spock some lunch. Bones scowled and mumbled 'I don't know…' under his breath before dumping his tray and leaving the mess hall.

Jim stacked the dishes precariously on one tray and carried it carefully out of the mess hall. He impatiently nudged slow doors open with his elbows and swerved confused crew members.

Finally the doors to engineering were in sight. He walked into the bustling, noisy engine room. Steam was shooting from one wall and a sparky circuit board was surrounded by young ensigns, yelling was heard all around. It was like a carnival for the senses. Jim dodged the busy crew until he saw the flash of blue amongst the sea of red, through which he had been searching.

Spock was lying on his back, his knees drawn up and his head under a computer block. He appeared not to hear Jim approach, despite his Vulcan senses. Jim's movements were drowned out amidst the sounds of the engines and Spock's intense concentration on his work.

Jim settled the tray down on a bench and moved quietly to the other side of Spock. He sank to his knees and slid under the bench on his stomach. Spock turned to face him. Jim beamed widely and was rewarded with a raised eyebrow and amused eyes.

"Captain." Spock acknowledged.

"Hello Mr Spock. I've just had a very interesting conversation with a very upset Dr McCoy." Jim said, moving to make himself more comfortable by resting his chin on his fists. Spock continued to work on the circuitry as he spoke.

"Dr McCoy has a habit of over emotionalism. I can only assume that the subject of his unpleasant mood is myself?"

"How did you guess?" Jim teased.

"The evidence used to validate my conclusion was your unexpected arrival underneath this computer terminal and your announcement that Dr McCoy is upset. From that it was logical to conclude that his discontentment lay within my behaviour as you understand that I am busy and have never previously interrupted my worked merely to inform me of Dr McCoy's trivial emotional fluctuations."

Jim couldn't help but chuckle. Spock could be very sassy when he wanted to be.

"As ever Mr Spock, your logic is infallible. You are correct."

"Please Captain, enlighten me as to my misendeavour with Dr McCoy that has encouraged his undesirable mood?"

"You missed your physical examination and your lunch."

Spock didn't even bother looking at Jim, he continued to fiddle with the wires above his head.

"Ah. I was otherwise engaged with more pressing activities."

"I can see that." Jim uttered, rolling his eyes.

"I shall apologise to Dr McCoy later and reschedule the examination for tomorrow."

Jim smiled again. "Very good Mr Spock."

After a few moments of silence, during which Spock continued his work as though his captain was not lying very close to him underneath a computer station and Jim pretended that he was not captured by the delicate movements his first officer applied to repair the computer.

"Was there something else Captain?" Spock asked suddenly, interrupting Jim's day dream.

"Yes." Jim replied hurriedly, "You have not addressed all of the problems Commander."

"Oh?" Spock said, turning to face Jim.

"Lunch." Jim grinned.

"I do not require sustenance at this time." Spock replied bluntly, returning to his work.

"Tough. Now come on, I've brought you food."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain-"he began but Jim interrupted.

"No buts."

Spock paused. "I do not believe that I said 'but' sir."

There was the sass again, it made Jim smile.

"My apologies, Mr Spock. However you will be dining with me regardless of your attempt to divert the conversation and my attention."

"That was not my intention sir." Spock replied, his eyes flashing mischievously.

Jim chuckled and slid out from under the bench, Spock following.

"Are we going to eat here sir?" Spock asked as Jim began unpacking the tray.

"I thought we could…" Jim answered, continuing to sort out the food.

"Dining is not permitted within any room aboard the ship with the exception of personal quarters and mess halls." Spock cited.

"Ahh," Jim beamed again, "an advantage to being the captain Mr Spock, as the ship is mine, I am entitled to dine wherever I please."

"Fascinating." Spock mumbled as he watched Jim dish out his food.

"Now," Jim said as he handed Spock a bowl of soup, "I borrowed the meal card from McCoy so this is all Vulcan food. However I didn't know what everything was so I am sorry if it is an odd combination."

Spock nodded, "I was curious as to why you had supplied me with two main courses and a starter."

Jim laughed. "Oh well Spock, no dessert for you! Are you sure that purple thing isn't dessert?"

"I am quite sure Captain, that is broth."

"Oh well I suppose I am somewhat lacking in Vulcan culinary experience, perhaps you ought to educate me sometime?"

"Indeed." Spock replied raising an amused eyebrow.

Jim watched as Spock carefully unwrapped the knife and fork and laid the napkin gently on his knees. He also observed him cut all of the food carefully into calculated, equal pieces. He smiled blissfully and began wolfing down his own meal.

It wasn't quite fine dining, but it was fine by Jim.


End file.
